Southern Constellations
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: One-shot. -"Please keep chasing me, you Southern constellations got me so dizzy. It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me. Before I get you home you're nearly frozen, but I'll never let you freeze without me. Oh, no."-


**A/N: **So, NON-all dialogue? YESH. Finally, you might say, eh? The lyrics are to Southern Constellations by Pierce the Veil, which I suggest you go listen to. It's ONLY about one minute long. Worth your time, sweetums. Just sayin' to all of you out there. _Don't think; don't judge. Just listen._ PX Love that book(:

**DEDICATION (takes a lifetime, but dreams only last for a night): **I would like to thank **Shadowy Flip Flops of Doom **for reading this before I posted it. And also, **Rockinrollchicka** for sort of inspiring me to write this. Thanks guys. Really.

**DISCLAIMER:** The standard. Don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I also do not own Southern Constellations, Pierce the Veil, and/or anything in relation to that.

* * *

**Southern Constellations**

"_Please keep chasing me, you Southern constellations got me so dizzy. It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me. Before I get you home you're nearly frozen, but I'll never let you freeze without me. Oh, no."_

* * *

_**Please keep chasing me, **_

She was wrapped up in a black trench coat, the air blowing leaves around her as she walked down the path in the park.

_Why am I still here? _She thought, looking up at the waning moon, barely giving off any light. _It's not like anyone would know I'm here. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, _she continued on with her thoughts, getting strange looks from couples on a late night date, who rushed quickly past her.

_**You Southern constellations got me so dizzy.**_

A sudden gust of strong wind passed by, shaking the trees. Jinx pulled her coat tighter around her lithe body, shivering. She sighed lightly, sitting down on a nearby bench under a large willow tree. She took a red rose out of her pocket, picking at the petals.

_Does he just do this to simply confuse me? Because really, it seems like I'm going in circles and I'm getting dizzy, _she pondered, looking around for any signs of Kid Flash. _Is it so hard to explain yourself?_

_**It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me.**_

"Jinx? What are you doing out here?" Kid Flash asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

She glanced up silently, glaring, wilting the rose in her hand without realizing it with her bad luck powers. "What does it look like? And why are you here?" She muttered under her breath.

"Well, I don't know. That's why I was asking," he replied, taking the seat next to her, ignoring the second part she said. "Plus, it's freezing. Shouldn't you be back at the HIVE Five base?" He questioned, leaning back and slouching.

"I'm perfectly warm," she said defiantly. He raised his eyebrow, not believing her. Jinx stopped clutching her coat so close around her and sighed once again.

_**Before I get you home you're nearly frozen,**_

"Well, there's no need to still be here. Even the trees seem to be falling asleep at your one-person party," he said, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes, lightly shaking her head. "I never said it was a party. And plus, maybe I want to be here," she replied.

He chuckled quietly to himself. "And do you want to be here?" He asked, getting up and stretching. She didn't reply, so he assumed 'no.' "Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Let me take you home," he replied, still holding out his gloved hand.

She sighed. Jinx got up, but ignored his hand and started to walk back the way she came. "Are you coming?" She asked, her breath fogging in front of her face, but still didn't pull her coat tighter around her.

"Don't count me out yet," he said, taking two long strides and catching up with her.

They walked in silence for ten minutes, not even looking at each other. "So what are you even doing here?" Jinx asked as the HIVE Five base came into view as they turned the corner.

"What do you mean?" He asked, noting that her gray skin was extremely pale, nearly blue.

"Why did you follow me?"

He ran a hand through his fire truck red hair. "I didn't follow you," he explained, "More like I saw you and I was wondering what you were doing out this late at night…especially when it's this cold out."

"It's not _that _cold out," she replied, still defiant, as they approached the HIVE Five base.

"Of course not," he commented, eying her warily.

_**But I'll never let you freeze without me.**_

"Well," Jinx said awkwardly, "'Night."

He coughed, running a hand through his hair again. "Uh…yeah, I guess so," he said quietly. Kid Flash didn't really want this interaction with her to end just quite yet.

And neither did Jinx. She's missed him, truthfully because she thought she would never get to see him again after the last time on the street after the horrid Madame Rouge encounter. Honestly, he was the whole reason she had been in the park in the first place—hoping to run into him. "I guess so," she replied, just as softly as he did.

"Uh, hey Jinx?" He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if he should go on. "I was just wondering if you wanted to, um, I'm not sure exactly how to ask this, but uh—" He was cut off by Jinx's laughter. "What?" He asked, looking up from his shoes.

"You're _pathetic_," she said, still laughing. To which he replied, "How?" but she simply shook her head, still laughing.

"So continue with your question," she stated, gesturing for him to go on.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like not on a date or anything, just hang out?" He said, the words blending together.

She considered the question, actually understanding what he had said. "Maybe. We'll see about that. For now, 'night," she answered, smiling to herself as she entered the HIVE Five base.

_**Oh, no.**_

* * *

**A/N: **The song is only forty words long. Seriously. Go listen to it. And please review. It'll make me feel like I'm special.


End file.
